


Managing Magical Creatures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #643: Snape and the Ministry Departments -  Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Managing Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #643: Snape and the Ministry Departments - Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Managing Magical Creatures

~

“Off somewhere?” Severus looked up from his book. “It’s late.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Harry shrugged. “I meant to get something from magical creature regulation earlier. I won’t be a tick.” 

“You’ve been forgetful recently,” Severus said. “Last week you had to return for a manual, and yesterday you forgot your favourite quill.” 

“Maybe it’s old age catching up with me?” Harry said, tone rueful. “Anyway, I shouldn’t be longer than a few minutes. Want me to pick us up something for supper on the way home?” 

“If you like.” Once Harry was gone, however, Severus frowned. Something suspicious was going on. 

~

The trend continued over weeks. Harry dismissed his sudden preoccupation with revisiting the Ministry at odd hours, but Severus’ spy instincts were definitely aroused.

He checked Harry’s robes at night once he was home, not detecting any suspicious scents. But Harry was no fool; Severus wasn’t surprised he discovered nothing.

He once found a manual for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on Harry’s desk, but it was gone the next time he looked, so Severus dismissed that. Although, when he inquired about it, Harry’d blushed suspiciously. 

Yes, something was happening. And Severus would find out what.

~

“He’s at lunch.” Harry’s assistant, Matilda, looked apologetic. “Sorry.” 

“Quite.” Severus turned away, disappointed. Spontaneously stopping by Harry’s work on their anniversary was foolish. As he moved towards the door, however, it swung open. In walked Harry, Charlie Weasley beside him. The two of them were chatting animatedly and, as Severus watched, Charlie leaned in, whispering something that made Harry laugh. 

Upon spotting Severus, Harry blinked. “Severus!”

“Sorry to…intrude,” Severus said, instincts on alert.

“You remember Charlie? He’s the Romanian liaison to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.” 

Severus bared his teeth. “A pleasure,” he lied. 

~

When Harry got home late that evening, Severus was waiting. He’d had all day to think, and, as much as it hurt, he wasn’t about to cling to someone who was interested in another. 

“Severus?” Harry said. The lamps flared to life. “Why’re you sitting in the dark?” 

“I’m…thinking.” Severus exhaled. He’d prepared a speech, but now, confronted with the reality of letting Harry go, he couldn’t utter a word.

“Oh.” Harry smiled tentatively. “Well, if you’re up for it, I’ve a surprise.” 

“Indeed.” Severus steeled himself. 

“Yep.” Leaning down, Harry kissed him. “Come outside and I’ll show you.” 

~

Severus gaped at the creature flying around his head. “Harry, why is there a dragon in our garden?” 

“It’s my anniversary gift to you.” Harry sounded nervous. “It’s a miniature, that’s as big as he’ll get, and I thought he’d make a good familiar. There are only a few hundred in existence, so Charlie and I had to fill out tons of paperwork with magical creature control and regulation to get permission to import him.” 

“You did this for me?” Severus breathed.

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “Do you like him?” 

The dragon landed on Severus’ shoulder and purred. Severus exhaled. “Indeed.” 

~

That night, after settling Wulfric the dragon, Severus, using every trick, caressed Harry, worshipping him until he was writhing, begging, and only then did he join their bodies, ensuring Harry came before Severus took his own pleasure. 

Afterward, as Harry curled close, Severus exhaled, ready to confess. “Harry, I—”

Harry kissed the words off his lips. “I know,” he said. “You thought I was going after Charlie.”

Severus blinked. “How—?”

“I know you.” Harry nuzzled his jaw. “You still don’t believe you deserve love. But you do. And I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” 

Severus hummed. He was beginning to believe.

~


End file.
